smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wedding Bells For Bigmouth/Part 3
"Let this one try to fully understand the situation...Papa Smurf actually shrunk Bigmouth and Bignose so that they could spend some time in the Smurf Village being prepared for their wedding," Polaris said. "That's exactly what happened, Polaris," Smurfette said. "Papa Smurf used the Reducto spell that he learned from his time with Paladore the wizard to shrink the ogres so that they would be comfortable in our village, and we would be comfortable having them in our village. We were just being cautious, that's all." "And this smurf would sense that Papa Smurf would use the Obliviate spell to remove any knowledge that Bigmouth and Bignose might have gleaned about knowing where the village was when he returned them to their normal size," Empath said. "This one is familiar with the knowledge of the Obliviate spell and would understand why Papa Smurf might use it on certain people that he can't fully trust with the knowledge of the Smurf Village's location," Polaris said. "But there is also a potential for perversion with this particular spell." "There's always a potential for perversion with any kind of magic spell, Polaris," Empath said. "However, this smurf senses that Papa Smurf has always used his magic spells with the best of intentions and not for any personal pleasure, however perverted, he might benefit from its use." "This one would have to agree with you on that, Empath," Polaris said. "In any case, this one would like to know what transpired during Bigmouth and Bignose's temporary stay in the Smurf Village." And so as Smurfette continued her story, Empath and Polaris saw that Bigmouth and Bignose were separately measured by Tailor so that he could create a suit and dress that would be suitable for the couple. Bignose didn't seem to mind Tailor spending the time with her getting all the measurements, but Bigmouth felt rather impatient and a bit uncomfortable having to stand around while Tailor used his measuring tape all over his big burly body. "Why does Bigmouth need a suit if he wants to get married?" Bigmouth asked. "I'm not smurfing that you need a suit, but it just wouldn't be a wedding if you smurfed at the altar with your beloved bride in just your regular clothes...which are fine just the way they are," Tailor said, trying to be cautious with his words around Bigmouth. "Besides, wouldn't you want to look smurfy next to your beautiful bride when you do get married?" Smurfette asked. "Let the Smurfs give you a nice suit," Bignose said, trying to sound encouraging. "It will be the only time you'll need to ever wear one." Bigmouth looked at his beloved smiling at him. "Oh, okay, if it's just for this one time only, Bigmouth will let the Smurfs give him a suit to wear." "Believe me, when we're finished here, you can enjoy smurfing with Bignose however way you want...as long as nobody needs to know about it," Tailor said. "Good, because Bigmouth isn't going to be wearing the suit when we're alone together after the wedding," Bigmouth said. ----- Then Smurfette brought them to Greedy's kitchen, where they saw that the village chef and his team were busy working on the food that they were hoping to prepare for the couple after the wedding ceremony. "I was hoping to smurf a cake that everybody would enjoy, including your friends the Smurfs, but I have to warn you, I tend to test out my cakes extensmurfly to make sure they're good enough to be smurfed," Greedy said. "Ooh, these cakes are making Bigmouth feel hungry," Bigmouth said, licking his lips in anticipation. "As long as you save some for Bignose, darling," Bignose said, also feeling a bit hungry. "Uh, Smurfette, I think you might want to smurf this couple elsewhere for right now, or else we won't even have a cake," Greedy said with his teeth clenched. Smurfette took it as her cue. "Okay, Bigmouth and Bignose, I think we should leave that preparation in Greedy's hands. Let me show you what else we're smurfing." The kitchen crew watched and let out a sigh of relief after Bigmouth and Bignose left. "That smurfed out pretty well, didn't it?" Biscotti asked. "Ach, I never imagined myself to be smurfing out anything for a wedding involving these two smurfs," Culinary said. "Me neither, but it's going to be their special day, and we might as well smurf what we can to make it special for them," Gelato said. "We can only hope for the best, and smurf it to Mother Nature to smurf the rest when they become a married couple," Vino said. "However long they're smurfing with us, I hope they're smurfing the best of what we can offer them," Greedy said as he returned to his cooking. ----- The next place Smurfette took them was to Vanity's house, where he showed them all kinds of floral arrangements that he was making. "You have your pick of what you want: daffodils, daisies, marigolds, lazy Susans, whatever your heart desires." "Oh, they're so pretty, I think I will take the whole bunch," Bignose said. "Flowers? But Bigmouth can get you much bigger flowers than these," Bigmouth said. "I know, but these Smurfs want to make this day special for us," Bignose said. "Well, if that's what you want, but we're going to have our baby after the wedding is over," Bigmouth said. "I see that you can't wait to smurf that alone time with your darling bride," Vanity said. "Well, believe me, you'll think the whole thing was worth it when the time smurfs for you to have that special moment together." "You Smurfs know what it's like to be alone with a bride?" Bigmouth asked. "Heavens to Smurfatroid, no, at least not yet," Vanity said. "We're all waiting to be that special someone that Smurfette's going to smurf as her one-time-for-all-time true love. But if you ask me, I think Hefty is the one that she's going to marry out of all of us here, if a certain someone I know doesn't return home soon." "Smurfette is lucky to have so many Smurfs love her," Bignose said. "Yeah, but Bigmouth is lucky to have you to love me," Bigmouth said to Bignose. Vanity giggled. "I'm just smurfing what I can as part of the wedding planner's instructions for how to smurf a perfect wedding. We almost had one that would have been the best if it weren't for Gargamel and Azrael ruining it." "Ooh, Gargamel is a bad person," Bigmouth said. "I don't want him anywhere near our wedding if we're having one at our place." "But why can't we have it here at the Smurf Village?" Bignose asked. "But Bigmouth wants to spend time alone with you after we're married," Bigmouth said. "We can discuss what you want as we smurf our preparations closer to the day of your wedding, my friends," Smurfette said, taking Bigmouth and Bignose out of Vanity's house to show them something else. Vanity let out a sigh of relief. "The things that I smurf for people, even if it's for Bigmouth and Bignose, can be so taxing on this body, I think that I'm going to need a visit to the sauna to relax after this," he said to himself. ----- "Speaking of Gargamel, he couldn't be too far away to be a menace in this situation where Bigmouth and Bignose were marrying each other," Empath said. "Unfortunately he wasn't, even though he was trying to smurf low for the time smurfing because he had a new apprentice to smurf after," Smurfette said. "Anyway, he spotted us when we were smurfing out in the forest to practice our moment of Bigmouth and Bignose smurfing at the altar, so that was bound to interest him for his evil purposes," Smurfette said. And as Smurfette continued her story, Empath and Polaris saw Gargamel out in the forest with his cat Azrael and his apprentice Scruple. "Gee, Gargy, why do we have to spend all our time looking in the forest to chase after those dumb Smurfs?" Scruple asked. "Because, my young apprentice, they are such elusive prey that take advantage of everything in the forest to hide themselves from us," Gargamel said. "We should know about every place they use and everything that they use in the forest to keep themselves out of our clutches so that we can be one step ahead of them and then set up and spring the right kind of trap upon them." "You've already tried so many times before and yet failed," Scruple said. "What makes you think that you're going to..." "Shhh, be quiet, you imbecile!" Gargamel said, cutting off Scruple and silencing him when he heard voices that were nearby that sounded familiar. He pulled out his binoculars to get a better look and see what was in the forest, and then he saw it. "Smurfs! And they are with those ogres, Bigmouth and Bignose!" Azrael shuddered when he heard the name Bigmouth and started to run the other way. "Hey, get back here, you scaredy cat!" Scruple said, grabbing Azrael before he ran too far away from the humans. Gargamel continued to watch. "What in the name of Beelzebub...Bigmouth and Bignose have both shrunken down to no more than Smurf size!" "So is that good, Master Gargy?" Scruple asked. "Oh, it's better than good for us, my young pupil," Gargamel said, sounding excited. "With those two oafs no bigger than they are, they shouldn't pose a problem in my getting my hands on those Smurfs. And from what I'm hearing, those two are planning to be married sometime soon." "Oh, that's really great news," Scruple said sarcastically. "So you're planning on crashing this wedding on the day that it happens?" "We're going to be wherever the happy bride and groom are going to be, and if it happens to be anywhere outside the Smurf Village, so much the better," Gargamel said. "Let's not waste this opportunity while we have the chance. Come, let us return home and prepare ourselves for this joyous occasion!" "I don't know, Azrael," Scruple said as he and the cat followed after their master. "I have a feeling that we're going to regret crashing the wedding of two ogres no matter what size they are." ----- Meanwhile, Bigmouth and Bignose continued on with their practice of exchanging vows with each other as Tapper presided as the minister in place of Papa Smurf, and Smurfette and Sassette stood behind the couple as witnesses. "Bigmouth feels so tired going through all these practices for our wedding," Bigmouth said after some time had passed. "But we do want this to be a special occasion for us, don't we?" Bignose asked. "I do, but this feels like such a long wait for us to go through just so we can have a baby," Bigmouth said. "I don't blame you for wanting to enter into that special moment of smurfing your private pleasure with your beloved, Bigmouth," Tapper said. "To be honest, as a Smurf, I find it particularly hard waiting for the moment that I could be chosen as Smurfette's future husband so that I could smurf my love for her with her alone." "But you're not the only one who wants to be alone with Smurfette," Bigmouth said. "That much is true, Bigmouth," Tapper said. "However, the Almighty is capable of sustaining me and comforting my heart until the time smurfs for that to happen. I'm sure that He could smurf the same for you and your bride, to smurf your passions under control until that moment is right for the both of you." "You're not going to have us become believers in your god at the wedding, are you?" Bignose asked. "Of course not, my friends," Tapper said. "Nevertheless, I will pray for you, that you may smurf your happiness in the One who loved you and created you from the foundation of the world, who has smurfed His only begotten Son to pay for your sins and to offer you everlasting life when you leave this world." "So you won't be the minister of our real wedding," Bigmouth said, understanding it for himself. "This is just for practice, Bigmouth," Smurfette said. "But if necessary, Tapper can stand in for Papa Smurf and smurf you his blessings for a smurfy marriage." "What is it that you two even smurf in each other that you smurfed you together like this?" Sassette asked. "Well, Bigmouth is kind and gentle, and he is not afraid to protect me should I ever be in danger from anyone," Bignose answered. "And Bignose is...well, she's got a big nose, and the rest of her is beautiful to look at, and she cares about me," Bigmouth said. "Anyway, we couldn't think of living our lives apart from each other, and we want our children to know how much we love each other," Bignose said. "I'm sure you two will smurf a very good couple together," Tapper said. "However, would you mind if I pray right now for the sake of your union together? I promise it won't be long." "If you insist, Tapper, we will let you," Bignose said. "As long as it's not a long prayer," Bigmouth said. Tapper laughed slightly. "Let's bow our heads. Lord God, the Heavenly Father, I pray right now for these two people, Bigmouth and Bignose, whom You created for Your pleasure, that they would have a marriage that would last as long as they live, that You sustain their hearts and lives and smurf them ever closer to You, that they would not be smurfed by the things and pleasures of this world, and that they would know You as their Lord and their Savior. In the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus, I pray. Amen." "Amen," Bigmouth and Bignose said together. Just then, Duncan came out to join the two ogres and the three Smurfs in the forest. "Say there, laddie, we'll be smurfing a bachelor party for you at the tavern a few nights from now," Duncan said. "It would be nice to have a good smurf-out of everybody in our village to wish you well." "Ooh, a bachelor party!" Bigmouth said, sounding excited before he stopped to think. "Uh, what is a bachelor party?" "A bachelor party is one where the bridegroom smurfs his time with his friends to celebrate the end of his innocence as a single being before he is married, Bigmouth," Tapper said. "And what about me? Don't I get a similar party?" Bignose asked. "The kitchen crew will be hosting a small bridal shower for you at the dining hall, Bignose," Smurfette said. "I have already contacted a few of my friends in the forest. They'd be willing to attend and see you have a smurfy wedding." "Peculiar pelicans, that's certainly going to be the first bridal shower I'm going to smurf in," Sassette said. "We still have a few days left before the wedding," Smurfette said. "We might as well smurf the best of them before we smurf any parties." ----- "And so the days smurfed by as we prepared for Bigmouth and Bignose's wedding," Smurfette said. "The two of them were getting pretty anxious for the day, and I couldn't blame them for how they were feeling. The Smurfs were getting a little anxious themselves, wanting to get everything done on time so that things would be perfect. And admittedly I was getting a little anxious myself." "This smurf wouldn't blame you for feeling that way, Smurfette," Empath said. "Preparing for a wedding is such a big undertaking that this smurf is not even sure how this smurf would handle it on the chance that this smurf gets married." "On the chance?" Smurfette said, noting what Empath had said. "I thought you knew from your visions of the future that it was a definite event in your life and mine that it's going to happen." "Nevertheless, this one wants to hear more of the story, and how the Smurfs are dealing with the anxiety of the wedding preparations," Polaris said. And so as Smurfette continued her story, Empath and Polaris saw a time jump to the night before the wedding, when most of the Smurfs were celebrating with the bride and groom at their separate parties. Bigmouth didn't seem to mind all the attention being lavished on him by his fellow Smurfs, some of them even feeling jealous that he's getting married. Bignose enjoyed the company of Smurfette's female guests, the Pussywillow Pixies as well as Laconia, Flowerbell, and Periwinkle as they tried to encourage the ogress as best as they could about her soon-coming marriage to Bigmouth. Papa Smurf was in his house, trying on the robe and sash that he wore at Woody and Laconia's wedding and looking at himself in the mirror to see how he appeared in his priestly clothes, when he heard a knocking on his door. "I'll be right there," he said. Papa Smurf opened and saw that it was Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy. "My little Smurflings, I thought that you would be resting for the wedding that we're smurfing at Bigmouth's house tomorrow," he said. "We had trouble sleeping tonight because this was going to be the first wedding we ever attended in a long time," Nat said. "We'd like to come in and ask some questions, if you don't mind, Papa Smurf," Slouchy said. "It's no problem, my little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said, allowing the three to enter and sit themselves down on some seats he provided. "Now what smurfs to be on your mind tonight?" "We want to know if you've been married before, and what it was like before...you know...," Snappy said. "What it was like to be married," Papa Smurf said, pondering the question. "Well, it was about 100 years since my only wife died, and we weren't on the best smurfs with each other when it happened." "Why, what happened?" Nat asked. "Did you smurf something to her that broke her heart?" "Yes, unfortunately I did, Nat," Papa Smurf answered. "It was about a child that we smurfed together with each other that I have..." His voice trailed off as he thought upon what he did and it started to make him feel sad. "That's okay, Papa Smurf," Nat said, noticing Papa Smurf's expression. "You don't have to tell us if you don't feel we're ready to know about it." "I appreciate that, Nat," Papa Smurf said. "Anyway, me and my wife smurfed some wonderful times together during the time that we were married, which made losing her love and then losing her again to death all that much painful." "Do you think that any of us will someday be married, Papa Smurf?" Slouchy asked. "It's possible, given that you have a sister Smurfling among you as your playmate for now," Papa Smurf answered. "But Sassette's just so annoying, Papa Smurf," Snappy said. "I can't imagine that I would ever be married to someone like her." "You and her are still just Smurflings, Snappy," Papa Smurf said. "I'm sure that Sassette thinks there are things about you that she doesn't like, but it's likely that over time you and her will outsmurf those things and find each other to be attractive in some way." "That's going to smurf a lot of work on Mother Nature to make Sassette be anything near attractive to me, Papa Smurf," Snappy said. "That sounds like a dare, Snappy," Slouchy said. "I'd be careful of tempting powerful beings like Mother Nature if I were you." "Hopefully one of us will smurf in love with and marry Sassette, and I wouldn't mind being the one who does, Papa Smurf," Nat said. "Only Father Time knows what the future will bring, and it would be best to leave such speculations of the future in his capable smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Anyway, you should go and rest now because tomorrow is going to be a very big day for all of us." "Yes, Papa Smurf," all three Smurflings said together. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Wedding Bells For Bigmouth chapters